


Grief and Lust

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Series: Grief [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry 3, F/M, Weapon!sex, postgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nevan too wants to cheer Dante up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief and Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Springkink Fall ’07 prompt: Devil May Cry – Nevan/Dante – Lust, possibly affection (but not love), shortly after DMC3 – “You miss him, don't you? Let me cheer you up.”

It took a moment for Dante’s exhausted brain to register that he was not breathing as well as a few minutes ago. It took another moment still for his brain to generate the most appropriate answer, given last night’s event. “Agnigetoff,” he mumbled. Whatever was on him was actually not quite hot enough to be Agni, but it wasn’t the frigorific Rudra, that much was certain.

Giggles rose in the darkened bedroom, soft and… feminine. “Good morning to you too, sugar.”

Dante opened a red-rimmed eye and groaned. “I swear to God I’m gonna put the mother of all locks on that closet…”

Nevan laughed again and nearly smushed her breasts in Dante’s face as she lay on top of him. “But then how would you enjoy my deliciously unexpected company?”

Rubbing his face and hair with one hand, Dante looked around the room, groaning in annoyance. The sword brothers were not in bed with him anymore. “Where’re the two other morons?”

“Oh, I told them I would take care of you,” she said with a smile that explain more eloquently than words exactly what she means by “care”.

“Figures,” Dante blurted out in a sigh. Last night he desperately needed a fuck, and Agni and Rudra had fulfilled him, more than he needed, even, so he didn’t have the urge devouring his guts anymore. Right now he just felt… alone, again.

“I saw what they did to you last night,” she continued in a sultry voice, her hands caressing his hair and shoulders almost soothingly. “It was _hot_ … though sadly completely devoid of finesse.”

That made Dante grin slightly. “Yeah, you’d think that. Sometimes finesse is overrated.”

Nevan’s hands were suddenly cupping his face, caressing his pristine hair, his smooth cheeks, her thumbs gently wiping his long-dry eyes. “But sometimes it isn’t…” She leaned in and delicately kissed his throat. “Hm, sweet cheeks… you miss him don’t you? Don’t worry. I’ll cheer you up even better than they did.”

Dante closed his eyes with a sigh. Already, Nevan was pressing her pelvis against his. “No dirty succubus tricks, _dear_.”

Nevan flashed him her most innocent smile, though her teeth were still too many and too white.


End file.
